In recent years, a display mounted with an organic EL panel (an organic EL display apparatus) has been proposed in association with widespread use of a thin display. The organic EL panel is liable to cause problems, such as ambient light reflection and background reflection, because the panel includes a metal layer having high reflectivity. In view of the foregoing, it has been known that those problems are prevented by arranging a circularly polarizing plate on a viewer side (e.g., Patent Literatures 1 to 3). The organic EL panel is extremely weak against moisture and oxygen in the air, and hence a barrier layer (barrier film) is typically arranged on the surface of the organic EL panel. However, there has been a growing demand for the impartment of a barrier function to the circularly polarizing plate. Meanwhile, further thinning of the circularly polarizing plate has also been continuously demanded.